


They're the tear in my heart (and oh my god, am I alive)

by whatareuanacorn



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Asexual Tyler Joseph, But it will be cute, Chubby Josh Dun, I promise, I'm not good at tags, M/M, Non-Binary Josh Dun, Other, josh is instagram famous tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareuanacorn/pseuds/whatareuanacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You're adorable when you're crushing.'<br/>'I'm not crushing, they're an Internet celebrity, I can't crush on them, it's not worth it.' <br/>'Whatever.' Jenna giggles.<br/>She was right, though.<br/>Tyler was crushing. Tyler was crushing hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. dream of outer space

Tyler jumps when a hand is waved in his face,

'Ty, you're spacing.' 

'Sorry.' He mumbles, reaching out and taking Jenna's hand, holding it in his own carefully in his lap while playing with her fingers,

 'You wanna get out of here?' She asks, 

'Yes please.' Tyler sighs, looking around the lunch room quickly,

'Okay, come on, we'll go sit under the oak tree.' Jenna smiles, standing up, her hand still in Tyler's as she picks her bag up with the other, waiting for her best friend to get up.

 

'What are you doing?' Jenna asks, leaning over her best friends shoulder and peering at his phone,

'Just instagram.'

'I recognise him.' Jenna says quickly and Tyler raises an eyebrow, 

'Who?' He asks, scrolling back up,

'Him!' She laughs, putting her finger on the screen to stop Tyler,

'Oh. That's josh and they're a actually a them, and yeah, you probably do, they're pretty big online.'

'Oh. My bad. But no, I've seen them around Columbus, I swear I have.' 

'I doubt it.'

'Honestly Ty! They wear really cute clothes, don't they? And they dye their hair different colours and they're chubby and cute.' Jenna grins,

'Yeah.'

'I've seen them around the city. Honestly, T.' She says certainly,

'Well damn. I like them, they have so much confidence and they are so pretty and I don't know.' Tyler laughs,

'You're adorable when you're crushing.'

'I'm not crushing, they're an Internet celebrity, I can't crush on them, it's not worth it.' 

'Whatever.' Jenna giggles,  
She was right, though.  
Tyler was crushing. Tyler was crushing hard.


	2. scared of my own image (second update of the day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is gonna move quite quickly but bare with me

'I told you! Look!' Jenna gasps, subtly pointing behind Tyler, who turns and gasps as well,

'Oh my god. Do you think they go here?' 

He'd turned around to see Josh Dun, a backpack slung over their shoulder as they hurry towards the front entrance of the college,

'Well clearly. They must be new though, we would have seen them.'

'True. Oh my god, they're so fricken cute.' Tyler breathes,

'True. You'd should walk into them movie style and you'll fall in love and what not.'

'I don't think that's how it works, babe.'

'You never know.' Jenna grins and Tyler turns and smiles at her softly.

|

Tyler walks into his art class and nearly walks out again.

In the normally empty seat next to him, is Joshua Dun.

He takes a deep breath and continues into the room, dropping his bag down under the desk and dropping down into his seat,

'Hi, I'm Tyler.' He says shakily, Josh beams at him, their eyes twinkling,

'Boy, am I glad Im sat next to a cutie and not some football jerk. I'm josh.' They grin,

'I, uh, yeah, I know.'

'You do?' Josh asks, raising an eyebrow curiously,

'Yeah. I've, um, I've been following you on tumblr and instagram for a while. You're, uh, kind of amazing.' Tyler says anxiously and Josh grins,

'Oh, thank you so much. What's your instagram name? I'll follow you!' Josh laughs softly, pulling their phone out and unlocking it,

'Oh, uh, it's blurryface but the u is a v.' He says quietly and watches as Josh nods and starts tapping it in. They hit follow before scrolling down his page,

'You're cute.'

'Oh, thank you.'

'No worries.'

'How come you're coming here now?'

'I was homeschooled but I wanted to start college. I don't really know why. This is the closest one to me.'

'I had no idea you lived in Ohio.'

'Born and raised, baby.' Josh grins and Tyler's heart flutters,

'Do you have anyone to hang around with?'

'Nope.'

'You can join me and my best friend, Jenna, at lunch and stuff, if you'd like. It's normally just us, sometimes our other friend, Mark, joins us, but not often.'

'Id love to. Thank you.' Josh smiles,

'No worries.'

-

Jenna is sat under the oak tree, a book perched in her lap as she reads, a pencil between her teeth, biting it absentmindedly. Tyler walks over quietly with Josh in tow, 

'Hey, Jen, this is Josh. Josh, this is Jen.' Tyler smiles, sitting down in front of his best friend, silently inviting Josh to join them, 

'Hey, Josh, nice to meet you.' She grins, 

'You too, you're so pretty, wow.' He smiles softly and Jenna blushes, 

'Oh, thank you.' She giggles, 'Ty, why do you always find such sweet friends?' 

'I don't know, I must be lucky... The luck didn't work when I met you, though.' He smirks, 

'Oh, harsh.' Josh laughs, 

'Rude. And to think, I was going to give you my red bull.' She mutters and Tyler pouts, 

'Please, Jen. You know I love you really.' 

'Whatever, Tyjo.' She laughs, grabbing the can of red bull out of her bag and throwing it at him, 

'Tyjo?' Josh asks as Tyler catches the can and cracks it open, 

'Tyler Joseph.' He shrugs and Josh smiles, 

'That's cute.' 

'Not as cute as my nickname.' Jenna says proudly, 

'What is it?' 

'JenBean. I called her Jen B once, coz her names Jenna Black, and it stemmed from there.' Tyler says with a shrug, 

'That's freaking adorable.' Josh chuckles, 

'You need a cute nickname.' Jenna says suddenly and Josh's eyes widen at the sudden proclamation. 

'Jishwa.' 

'Well that was quick.' Josh laughs, 

'I think too much. I was preparing a question in my head to ask you during art and my brain messed up and thougt 'jish' instead of Josh and then i just thought of Jishwa.' Tyler chuckles, 

'Oh, are they in your art class?' Jenna asks and Tyler nods, 

'Wait!' Josh says quickly, 'you know my pronouns?' They continue and Jenna looks at Tyler quickly to see him instantly blush, 

'Oh, um... Yeah, I mean, well, Tyler... He-' Tyler cuts her off, 

'They know I've followed them for a while, don't worry.' 

'Okay, that makes it easier. He was on instagram and i saw a picture of you and he didn't believe me when I said I'd seen you in Ohio. He told me your pronouns then.'  

'Ah, okay.' Josh smiles, glancing over at Tyler, who is staring down at the grass, his cheeks tainted pink, pretending he's not listening to the conversation, so Josh smirks and decides to play around a little bit, 'hey, Jenna, your best friend is cute.' He grins, watching as Tyler blushes even more and his nose crinkles up slightly. 

'I know.' Jenna grins.


End file.
